Mount Olympus Rules
These are the simple rules of the Wiki. There are also editing rules, chat rules, and more. Primary Rules *No swearing or inappropriate talk allowed. Be nice to others. * To admins: encourage other users to join the wiki. *Every user is expected to know the rules. *You are responsible for your account. If someone hacks and vandalizes on your account, your account will still be banned. Edits and Creating Pages *Only make useful edits. Edits that are useless or are done to get a badge is not allowed. *Only create pages for Greek Goddess, anything else must have permission first. *Vandalism will lead to a ban. *Inserting false information, removing content or inserting gibberish into pages will lead to a ban. * Do not misuse the categories unwisely, please remember the different types of aspects/abilities of anything on this Wiki should be before added to a page. For example: Don't create the category: Nymphs if it's already added. Also, don't create false ones such as the category: Created by Clay. Because this category is not useful whatsoever. * There is no need to create useless pages, such as a mini page for a goddess. Images *Only add appropriate images, images that contain nudity or anything else a parent would not want their child to see is not allowed. Ancient paintings that involve a small portion of nudity (some Aphrodite pictures, etc, are allowed, but paintings and drawings only. *Try to add images that have to do with this wiki. * All images are either officially painted or fan-made. Images such as those are free to be used around the wiki. * All images are paintings only. *Do not add images just to get a badge. *You have to ask permission first to add fan art, especially on articles. Blogs, and user profiles are allowed, but try to name the image and don't take many screenshots. Also, tell us if you've found a limited image. If it was deleted off the internet recently, ask us for permission if you'd like to add anything such as a screenshot to the Wiki. *We reccomend you to add a gallery on your user page. It tells us more about you! Blogs and Comments *No inappropriate talk in comments or blogs. *Do not write any blogs or comments that shows hatred to a user or other wiki. *Only write blogs that are relevant. Any blog that is useless or just has one line that is not about this wiki will be deleted. * No calling someone names, insulting them. This Wiki is checked daily to see if there are any unwanted behavior. * Do not put your last name on your user profile. User Pages *No adding inappropriate content into user pages. *Don't add personal information onto you user page (ex: phone number, house number, wiki account password), if you do this, you entire user page will be erased and you will get a ban for not being reasonable. *Only edit your own user page. * Do not put your last name on your user profile. More rules to come... Category:Editing Category:Help Category:Organization